vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
132818-signature-plan-gives-no-ncoins-page-3
Page 1, Page 2, Page 3 Content and that we arent discussing the F2P aspects, but rather tha PAY 2 play aspects. IE: we want to spend money on a game we like, so we are discussion the best way to do that for the value spent. | |} ---- ---- Well. Sub is not a must. Sub is completely useless. So yeah player wise it is cool, we dont have to pay at all. Seems also silly to do so. Ironicaly Crabine is literally encouraging even current subscribers to unsub. I am talking about people who actually have been paying and playing the game before F2P bat strike at all of us. | |} ---- ---- if you look back at the speed new content (in which form whatsoever) got released p2p was doomed from the start + there were many many bugs which had not been fixed for month, some still exists so its save to say they cant remove some of the bugs or it would take too much time to do it. The current model does work to make a few bucks in the ingame shop, time will tell how gravely the game will suffer from this shift of focus. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- its just not a high priority topic i assume. People who have a ton of credd or running subscription are just not the people that are targeted to create more revenue. they already invest money/time in the game so as long as they dont see a dramatic decrease in running subscriptions there is no reason to escalate this and look for solutions. their information politic gets worse and worse and the few things that come out is mostly delaying, canceling or going against promises made earlier. - drops every 3 month - next raid?!?? - exclusive items that cant be bought but you can archive by playing the game. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Certain games (like SW:TOR) are set up to incentivizing subscriptions. Some games are not, and I suspect WildStar is one of those. The revenue models are set up so non-subscribers are (potentially) more valuable. And this is why cash shops and premium/freemium models really don't work - the focus becomes "what you get" not "what you do." It materially changes the game. | |} ---- All I am worried about is transferring my character. They want an additional 20 dollars to transfer my character to Entity from Warhound. As If I have been forgotten and left for dead or something. You would think that being subscribed since launch would mean something. I guess not =/. So I'll be here..... alone, in warhound. | |} ---- Actually, that existed before the model shift in this game. Many a player quit because they felt like they weren't getting their money's worth from a subscription, even if there was no alternate model available. Personally, I felt like I was getting my money's worth before F2P even happened, but it's obvious others felt differently. | |} ---- ---- ---- It just has to be a careful balance because ideally Carbine want you to sub and buy stuff from the ingame store. I love this game and would really love to see it become profitable so it gets the resources it deserves! Edited January 15, 2016 by H3rboss | |} ---- ---- No, we don't. Even then, we still have the same "cap" that may as well be a complete cap. | |} ---- ---- Really? My signature icon in game says I'm getting a "25% currency gain". I guess omnibits don't count as currency? I seem to be getting a whole lot of them, I wouldn't think so many would drop for everyone? (something 30 an hour give or take on average)... maybe I'm just super lucky / besties with RNGesus? | |} ---- There is a specific omnibit perk in the subscription plan (somewhere in tier 5, I think), but it doesn't increase your soft cap. It just means you reach it faster than someone without the perk. Even after that, you'll still gain omnibits, but a lot less frequently. | |} ---- Oh, I think I'm into tier 6... cool :D I guess that's odd about the soft cap.. maybe take all caps off sub currency gain (elder gems / omni bits) and collect them at an enhanced rate and BAM. Much better than just being given currency for subbing... especially if the reason for going F2P was to increase player concurrency... If you have to actually play the game instead of just pay and log in once a month to get your rewards... then more people will be actively playing the game :3 | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Could, yes. Would, no. Again, the complain people were having was there was with player concurrency in Wildstar. You don't increase player concurrency by giving away free omni-bits to subscribers, you increase people sitting on their plots all the time and rarely running actual content (just like what happened in SWTOR). With an increased drop rate for subs, and no stipend, it gives subs a reason to actually go out and do content, rather than sit around waiting for their monthly stipend. With that said, the cap should be removed for Subs, and there should be a base increase (100%) for omnibit drops for subs, then an added one from the currency and Omnibit tier rewards. I could be forgetting from when I played the Taiwanese version, but IIRC B&S doesn't offer their coins as drops. They are from stipends, and specific quest rewards. The shop is also very different in B&S, with items that are borderline necessary for gameplay being locked in the store. | |} ---- ---- Someone (Sunshine?) said they don't include NCoin, since all of NCSoft's games use a shared wallet for that... though, they could probably do something like PWE does with STO, where NCoin earned as a monthly stipend are bound to that game, and are separate from the shared wallet. | |} ---- Doubling the rate of income and then capping it means everybody "finishes playing" in half the time, so if that was the plan it's a bad one. Meanwhile the value of a subscription still falls short of the cost for players who have already demonstrated the most willingness to pay for Wildstar. | |} ---- Thats why I advocated explicitly for (and I quote) " the cap should be removed for Subs". I don't think I've ever hit the Omnibit cap, what is it? As for Value, that's a pretty subjective issue. I get more than my monies worth as a Sub. For less than the cost of one breakfast at Louies Diner, I get a month of sub status... YMMV of course, and I'm always happy to get more value for my sub. | |} ---- 120 per week. It's fairly easy to hit if you do dailies and run some dungeons. The only reason I don't hit it many weeks is because I spend huge chunks of my game time roleplaying instead of the former. xD If only roleplaying time got me in-game currency... | |} ----